


Make Me Sing

by keyandtonyoutsold



Series: Dads AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Haechan centric kinda, M/M, Other, Single Parents, Weddings, well not so single anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyandtonyoutsold/pseuds/keyandtonyoutsold
Summary: John and Kun's wedding, as planned by Donghyuck.





	Make Me Sing

**Author's Note:**

> you dont have to read the previous installement in this au to enjoy the fic.  
> but if you did read it, then this is set two years after You Attack My Heart.

 

Donghyuck needs everything to be perfect.

He had planned parties before. He’s been planning all the family birthday parties since he was thirteen. He was head of the event planning committee at his high school for two years. He’s done his fair share of planning events and parties, just never something as important as a wedding, and most definitely not as important as his own father’s wedding.

He can do this though; he can give his dad his well deserved dream wedding –on a budget. He can do it.

“Oh my god, I can’t do this.” He mutters as he hands his dad and granddad tissues to wipe their tears. They’re all huddled in Johnny’s hotel room because Donghyuck needs to go over Johnny’s aisle walk one last time. “Stop crying, dad, your face is gonna come out blotchy in the pictures!”

“I’m sorry.” Johnny mumbles as he dabs at his cheeks. Donghyuck knows this a big deal for his dad. He’s always been a huge sap, with the whole family and white picket fence fantasy. And he finally got it, although in reverse, first the kids, then the house and then the soon to be husband. The whole crying fest started because his granddad brought exactly that up.

“So, remember, just like we did in the rehearsal, grandma and grandpa, you guys come out of the doors at the exact same time, walk-”

“Walk to the middle, smile at each other and then leave room for John between us, link arms with him on each side and then walk him down the aisle. Sweetie, we got it.” His grandmother is truly the only person he can count on in this goddamn family.

“And dad,”

“Slow steps, no tripping, got it!”

“Okay, let’s get it moving.” Donghyuck instructs, sending his grandparents on their way first before tapping at his tablet to make sure they’re following the schedule to the millisecond.

“Hyuck?” Johnny calls when they’re about to leave the room.

“Mm?” Donghyuck looks up to find his dad looking uncharacteristically bashful. 

“How do I look?” Donghyuck stops to give Johnny an assessing look. He’s wearing a gorgeous black suit, adjusted to fit his frame perfectly, paired with a pearl white shirt and a black silk bow tie. They shopped for the suit together, Donghyuck has seen his dad in that suit at least ten times, and he was the one who told the hairdresser how to style Johnny’s hair so that it parts in the middle, but with enough volume to keep it away from his face. He’s the one who came up with the entire look, but it isn’t the suit or the hair, but the way his dad is smiling, the way he exudes so much happiness and contentment that make Donghyuck smile in return.

“You look perfect, dad. Kun is lucky to have you.” He says sincerely, dropping the wedding planner role and just being his father’s son for a minute.

“Thanks, buddy.”

“Okay, let’s go, and hey, don’t cry at the altar, I mean cry if you have to, but in a pretty way that would make your eyes come out really sparkly in the pictures. Don’t do the thing where you look like you’re going through labor where your face scrunches up, and you look like you’re in pain, okay?” 

“Wow, okay.” Johnny says with a chuckle before taking a deep breath, “no ugly crying.”

***

Of course, Johnny cries at the altar, and in that ugly way in which he looks like he’s going through painful labor. But everyone in attendance is charmed, especially when Kun reaches to brush Johnny’s tears away and place a soft kiss on his cheek. It’s cute; the cameraman will have to do some heavy editing to drown out the sound of Johnny’s sobs through saying his vows though.

Donghyuck goes to the kitchen to check things with the catering crew before going out to the patio to just take a breath. God, this job is stressful, no wonder people get paid to do it.

It isn’t even a big wedding – barely a hundred guests, no ceremony at the church, a hotel venue that was already prepared.

Johnny and Kun specifically asked to not make it a big deal, they even offered to just go get the certificate and then have a family dinner at home.

Outrageous, if you’d ask Donghyuck.

He never particularly cared for weddings; he knows they aren’t a sign of love or commitment and that they amount to nothing in a marriage. But Donghyuck also knows his dad has always wanted a nice wedding and while Kun got to have one wedding before, Johnny got none and he deserves to have a nice goddamn wedding.

“Hey, Hyuck!” Chenle calls loudly from inside, “they’re about to give their speeches!”

Donghyuck goes inside just in time to see Mark settle on the piano seat. Right, the song.

It’s Johnny’s idea; really tacky, again, if you'd ask Donghyuck; and he did get asked and he did tell his dad that it’s tacky.

He and Mark have been practicing for it since Mark got back home for the summer. Donghyuck has no idea what the song even is because Dumb (his dad) and Dumber (his brother) said they wanted it to be a surprise, but he knows it’s because they are too afraid of Donghyuck’s criticism. That’s just how things are in the family.

Donghyuck takes a seat next to Lucas and watches as Kun delivers a wonderfully crafted speech, poetry to the ears; it gets most of the attendees sniffling from how romantic it is. It even manages to almost get few tears out of Donghyuck, almost.

And then it’s Johnny’s turn. He gets up from his seat and Donghyuck can see Mark wiping his sweaty hands on his dress pants – _the goddamn animal_ , in preparation to start playing the piano.

“So, thank you, everyone, for coming today.” Johnny says into the mic. “Today is very special to me. My parents here would tell you that I always wanted three things in life, to become a doctor, to marry the love of my life and to have kids. And I…I became a doctor and got the kids,” he stops to send a smile at Mark and Donghyuck. “And I’ve had my shot at love few times, but it never worked out and I almost gave up on it and then I met Kun.” The smile he directs at Kun is so bright it makes everyone in the room coo at them. “I love you, and oh! Disclaimer, Donghyuck, who planned this entire wedding, by the way, did say this was super tacky and it wasn’t part of his plan, but, Kun, this song is for you, my love.”

“Oh my god.” Donghyuck mutters under his breath as he watches Johnny almost crash face first into the floor as he strides over the wires to go stand next to the piano.

God, the fucking mayor is here –because she’s friends with Kun, and Donghyuck really hopes his dad doesn’t embarrass him in front of her because he really wants an internship at her office next summer. Well, that of course if she ignores the time he and his brothers got her son Renjun into trouble with the law and they had to do community service for two months to make up for it. But that was a whole year ago, he’s a grown up now, he’s going to college this fall.

And leaving his dad behind, but from the way Kun is looking at Johnny as he sings for him, Donghyuck thinks he is leaving him in pretty good hands.

It’s an Abba song, _thanks Mamma Mia._

“That’s my dad’s favorite song!” Chenle whispers far too loudly to Donghyuck before skipping to go stand next to Kun.

Donghyuck knows it’s Kun’s favorite song, the entire neighborhood knows it’s Kun’s favorite song; he blasts it all the time at their house, Donghyuck has heard it enough that he can recite the lyrics in his sleep.

But it’s a nice song, and packed with a lot of emotion and maybe way out of Johnny’s vocal range, but it’s _Kun’s favorite song._ Johnny surprisingly stays stable as he cries and sings at the same time. And he’s crying in that pretty way that would come out nicely in pictures.

Donghyuck would laugh if he didn’t feel tears well up in his own eyes.

Johnny has given him and Mark so much. He always puts them first and himself second. Seeing him look at Kun like that, seeing Kun look at _him_ like that fills Donghyuck with so much relief. His dad is in good hands.

“How was it?” Johnny asks once he comes to Donghyuck’s table, Kun by his side and Mark and Chenle trailing behind them.

“God, dad, tacky, so cliché! And I’m not crying!” Donghyuck says as he wipes the corners of his eyes. He’s never been more grateful that his makeup up is water proof.

“No one said you were, champ.” Johnny shoots back, a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

“I’m glad Kun liked it though.” Donghyuck adds after one final sniffle. Stress always makes him extra emotional and wedding planning proved to be extremely stressful.

“Oh I loved it.” Kun replies, smile wide. He looks so beautiful in his black velvet tuxedo, soft blond hair done up to reveal his face. “Come on! Let’s take a family picture.”

“And none of that ugly crying face, Hyuck, we want the picture to come out pretty.” Johnny says, and oh he’s been waiting the whole day for that chance. Donghyuck lets him have his moment, it’s his wedding day after all.

“Shut up, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kun and John in those tuxedos at SBS gayo daejun are responsible for this.  
> The song John sings is My Love My Life, the one from Mamma Mia ost tho.  
> The title is also from Mamma Mia ost , as you can tell I love wholesome family bonds and I love Mamma Mia.


End file.
